particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodamun National Party
The LNP was founded in 2498 in Lodamun. It is centre-left party campaigning on a number of social democratic campaigns. As the party is very young, it has had no opportunity to stand for election, however it is very much for the election bill of 2498, which, if passed, will call an early election. History The party was founded in 2498. MORE TO COME. Party Organisation All party members join a district branch within their respective cities. For election purposes, those district branches elect delegates to go to their republic wing of the party and coordinate the election in that republic. Policy is made at 4 annual Party Councils and 2 annual Party Conferences. The party has 3 top bodies: the Party Executive Committee (PEC), the Party Cabinet (PC) and the Party Administration (PA). Direction of the party is invested in the PEC. However, if the party gains political office, then the PC control direction within Parliament but based on party policy. The PA is where the non-political officers of the party control such things like finance, press, etc. Finally, the LNP have an active youth wing- the Lodamun Nationalist Youth or LNY and i must be noted that any use of the term "nationalist" is not in anyway the same as the right-wing nationalism of the former nationalist party of Lodamun. The LNP and LNY promote civil or inclusive nationalism founded upon respect for human rights. Party Ideological Positions 1. A mixed economy consisting mainly of private enterprise, but with government owned or subsidized programs of education, healthcare, child care and related services for all citizens. 2. Government bodies that regulate private enterprise in the interests of workers, consumers and fair competition. 3. Advocacy of fair trade over free trade. 4. An extensive system of social security (although usually not to the extent advocated by democratic socialists or other socialist groups), with the stated goal of counteracting the effects of poverty and insuring the citizens against loss of income following illness, unemployment or retirement. 5. Moderate to high levels of taxation (through a value-added and/or progressive taxation system) to fund government expenditure. 6. Environmental protection laws (although not always to the extent advocated by Greens), such as combating global warming and increasing alternative energy funding. 7. Support for immigration and multiculturalism. 8. A progressive social policy, although this varies markedly in degree. We support gay marriage and abortion rights. 9. A foreign policy supporting the promotion of democracy, the protection of human rights and where possible, effective multilateralism. 10. As well as human rights, social democrats also support social rights, civil rights and civil liberties. Specific Party Policy TBA Party Executive Committee (PEC) *President (PEC Chair) - TBD *Leader - Ross Laird *Deputy Leader - David Napier *Secretary - Paul McDonald *Treasurer - Julie Carson *Publicity - Lisa Wallace *Youth Officer - TBD (will be a LNY member) *Parliament Officer - TBD Party Cabinet (PC) *Cabinet Leader/Presidential Candidate - Ross Laird *Cabinet Deputy Leader/Head of Government Candidate - David Napier *Foreign Affairs - Paul McDonald *Internal Affairs - Rhona MacLeod *Finance - Julie Carson *Defence - Michael Hendry *Justice - Iain Grayson *Infrastructure and Transport - Victor Raleigh *Health and Social Services - Allan Hendry *Education and Culture - Lisa Wallace *Science and Technology - Rachel Beattie *Food and Agriculture - Vanessa O'Neill *Environment and Tourism - Rebecca Williams *Trade and Industry - Stacey Geoffries Party Administration (PA) *Chief Executive - TBA *Party Clerk - TBA *Chief Finance Officer - TBA *Chief Press Officer - TBA